Sextape
by Red-L-Tea-Kink
Summary: Encore une nuit, peut-être la dernière, pour se redécouvrir. Encore une nuit pour s'aimer. Les vagues feront le reste… Marco/Ace ; Lemon ; Songfic


Disclaimer : E. Oda pour les personnages, et Deftones pour la (magnifique) chanson _Sextape_.

Notes : J'avais presque _rêvé_ de faire une songfic. J'ai choisi cette chanson, pour la simple et bonne raison que je l'adore, et qu'elle m'inspire vraiment. Mon adorable beta m'avait conseillé du Marco/Ace, et il est vrai qu'elle a eu raison : le texte collait parfaitement au couple et à mon projet.

Mille merci pour sa correction et ses bonnes idées.

Il s'agit bien sûr d'un **lemon**, **yaoi** qui plus est.

Autre petite précision : je rejoins l'avis de quelques artistes sur le fait qu'Ace possède des tâches de rousseur sur son corps entier. Plus particulièrement sur les fesses.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous conseille vivement d'aller écouter cette chanson, _Sextape _!

* * *

_**Floating on the water ever changing  
Picture hours out from that  
Into with all our dreams  
**_

Les premières gouttes de pluie s'écrasèrent sur le torse du jeune homme. Le temps avait changé si rapidement, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que d'énormes nuages noirs menaçaient la Terre au dessus de lui.

Il entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui qui se rapprochait, puis un léger soupir.

C'était Thatch.

- Tu devrais rentrer, Ace, il se fait tard.

Le cuisinier se plaça à côté de son ami, et posa une main bienveillante sur son épaule.

Ace acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête.

- Hein ?

Le commandant de la quatrième flotte releva le menton, affichant une expression ahurie, et presque horrifiée.

- Ah, non ! Si il pleut, je ne reste pas là, moi !

Il essuya le peu d'eau qu'il y avait sur sa joue et s'empressa de se mettre à l'abri.

À mi-chemin, il s'arrêta et retourna vers son compagnon en accentuant chacun de ses mouvement. Sa démarche semblait être celle d'un flamant rose.

- Il fallait que je te donne ça !

Il fouilla un instant dans la poche de sa veste, et tendit à Ace un papier au moins plié en huit. Voyant que l'autre ne réagissait pas, il lui prit la main et plaça la feuille jaunie dans sa paume.

Thatch s'en alla en courant, sentant la pluie s'intensifier.

Le brun, qui restait dehors, ouvrit lentement le document.

Il sourit en remarquant qu'il s'agissait de son dernier avis de recherche.

Il le regarda un instant, se rappelant de l'instant où sa propre photo fût prise.

_Un beau combat._

Il renversa la tête en arrière, regardant avec plénitude les gouttes qui tombaient du ciel. Lentement, il ouvrit la bouche pour en avaler quelques unes. Elles avaient un goût étrange, mais ce n'était pas vraiment grave. Ace aimait la sensation quand l'eau s'abattait et s'étalait sur sa langue.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, laissant les pleurs du temps s'emparer de son corps déjà mouillé.

_**The ocean takes me into watch you shaking  
Watch you weigh your powers  
Tempt with hours of pleasure  
Take me one more time  
Take me one more wave  
Take me for one last ride  
I'm out of my head  
**_

La pluie s'arrêta d'un coup. Le jeune homme rouvrit les paupières, découvrant une surface bleue ciel couvrant son champ de vision.

Un parapluie.

Il retourna, se retrouvant collé au corps de Marco. L'affiche tomba à terre.

Il rougit légèrement, et se blottit contre la chemise du phénix. Un bras musclé l'entoura, protecteur.

- Tu es trempé. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ?

- Je sais pas.

Le blond déposa un baiser sur le front du plus jeune.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si on buvait de l'eau de mer, tous les deux ? demanda l'adolescent.

- Tout dépend de la quantité bue. Mais pourquoi y goûter ?

- J'en ai envie, c'est tout.

Les doigts d'Ace remontèrent jusqu'au cou de son ami, s'accrochant à la peau.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. On aurait dit deux gamins amoureux.

Le baiser se transforma soudainement. Il devint plus sauvage, plus intense.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin, ils se dévisagèrent un instant. Une sorte de confirmation. _Ce soir encore…_

Marco attrapa le poignet de son amant, l'entrainant avec lui vers les cabines.

Le Moby Dick semblait si grand dans ces moments là. Les couloirs étaient interminables, les portes se confondaient, et les escaliers se faisaient plus nombreux.

Le souffle court, les deux hommes marchaient vite, en tremblant un peu.

L'envie qui les tiraillait devenait plus forte à chaque seconde.

Le bateau fut secoué. L'averse se transformait en véritable tempête.

Les appartements de Marco apparurent. Soulagés, ils se dépêchèrent d'entrer.

La clé tourna deux fois dans la serrure. _Maintenant qu'ils étaient isolés du reste de l'équipage…_

Le plus âgé se tourna vers son compagnon. Il le poussa en direction du lit.

Ace se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Il tremblait un peu.

Deux pupilles embrumées par le désir se posèrent sur son torse moite. Qu'on le dévisage ainsi ne le dérangeait pas, ou du moins plus désormais, mais lui procurait au contraire une incroyable envolée des sens.

Instinctivement, il écarta les jambes, sous-entendant une certaine invitation destinée au blond.

Marco s'approcha lentement, et se baissa sur lui, ne voulant pas trop perdre de temps.

Il caressa la joue tachetée du jeune, qui frémit.

Puis, sa main glissa le long de son thorax, suivant les traits si bien dessinés entre les abdominaux. Il se baissa, et se mit à lécher doucement la peau de son amant, autour de ses clavicules.

Ace retint un grognement. Sa tête se balançait, cherchant une position meilleure, mais chacune la gênait.

Ses habits humides le serraient, et l'érection qui naissait sous son bermuda commençait à lui faire mal.

Il entreprit lui même de défaire sa ceinture et de baisser son short, enlevant rapidement son caleçon.

Soupirant de soulagement, il commença à se masturber précautionneusement.

Marco, lui, continuait de goûter au buste qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Mais lui aussi arrivait à sa limite. Le temps passait si vite…

- D-dépêches-toi…

Les supplices du brun firent augmenter sa pression. Il se releva, à genoux sur le lit, se débarrassa comme il le pouvait de son pantalon, et indiqua implicitement à Ace ce qu'il devait faire.

Aussitôt, celui-ci s'assit, délaissant son membre pour celui de son partenaire. Il se courba de sorte à ce que le sexe du premier commandant soit au niveau de sa bouche, puis commença à le lécher goulument. Il replaça ses cheveux derrière son oreille, se concentrant au mieux sur sa tâche.

Finalement, il prit la verge de son amant entre ses lèvres, caressant avec sa langue le gland, puis entreprit de parfaire ses actions, en avalant progressivement le tout, puis en continuant sur des vas et viens lents.

Marco jubilait, se délectant de chaque seconde de plaisir qu'on lui offrait. Machinalement, ses doigts se frayèrent un chemin, parcoururent la colonne vertébrale du plus jeune pour arriver jusqu'aux fesses parsemées de tâches de rousseurs d'Ace. Il les massa un moment, aussi affectueusement que son état d'excitation le permettait.

Au bout d'un moment, l'adolescent releva la tête, l'air quelque peu inquiet. Le blond comprit tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait, et il se leva.

_**Tonight, Tonight  
Tonight, Tonight.. I..  
The sound of the waves collide  
The sound of the waves collide  
The sound of the waves collide  
Tonight  
**_

Il marchait calmement dans la pièce, semblant calculer chacun de ses pas, à une vitesse modérée et rapide à la fois. Il ouvrit le tiroir d'une vielle commode, fouilla un instant, prit un petit objet et revint vers la couchette.

Il reprit sa position initiale, jetant à côté du visage de son compagnon le tube de lubrifiant.

Le brun sourit, attrapa le petit récipient et l'ouvrit. Il se versa du liquide dans la paume, et guida sa main vers son anus, où il déposa obligeamment la précieuse matière du bout de son pouce.

Une fois les bords de l'entrée assez humidifiés, il écarta les bras, laissant la préparation à Marco.

Celui-ci poussa son index à l'intérieur, arrachant un gémissement à Ace.

Dehors, Les vagues tapaient contre la coque du navire, le faisant tanguer. La cabine aussi se balançait, un peu comme dans un rêve.

Le phénix rajouta un second doigt au premier.

L'autre, malgré toutes les fois où il avait subi cette préparation, ressentait encore un peu de douleur, mélangée à un étrange dérangement. Il trouvait les sensations _bizarres_ au début. C'était gênant, en fait.

Marco faisait bouger ses doigts, les écartant un peu plus à chaque fois. Il savait vraiment comment s'y prendre.

D'un mouvement habile de l'autre bras, il fit descendre jusqu'au chevilles les vêtements du brun, qui termina le travail en les faisant tomber sur le sol de bois.

_Bientôt…_

Ace se remit à geindre, implorant indirectement la suite de l'ébat. Le plus âgé, ayant comprit sa requête, retira son index et son auriculaire, puis caressa les cuisses de son amant, les écartant encore un peu plus.

- _Nnnh…_

Le second commandant se tortillait sous lui, demandant plus, remontant son bassin.

Le blond plaça son membre contre l'entrée aqueuse de son partenaire, puis commença à le pénétrer lentement. Il sentait la pression de la chair sur lui.

Il poussa encore pour faire rentrer totalement son gland. Ace poussait d'atroces complaintes de ravissement et de souffrance, absolument sensuels.

Des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, et ses joues étaient rouges au possible.

Marco s'enfonça plus profondément en lui, ne lui laissant pas vraiment de répit, ce qui eût pour effet de le faire hoqueter.

Ses pleurs coulaient de chacun des côtés de son visage, traçant un sillon brillant sur sa peau.

_**Cruising through the city after hours  
With me fusing all our powers  
Here's to all our  
Take me one more time  
Take me one more wave  
Take me for one last ride  
I'm out of my head  
**_

Marco s'arrêta, lui accordant le droit de s'habituer à sa présence.

Ace avait beau avoir mal, il se sentait étrangement bien.

Il l'aimait, c'est tout. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Cette personne en face de lui, cet homme avec qui il partageait ses nuits et ses secrets, ce frère à qui il devait tant, il l'aimait.

Il attrapa la main du beau blond, et la passa sur son torse, dans son cou, dans ses cheveux. Ça aussi, ça lui manquerait, un jour où l'autre. Ils étaient pirates, après tout. Ils n'allaient pas vivre une éternité.

Il ferma les yeux, en souriant.

Et il hocha la tête calmement.

Le phénix commença à bouger en lui, mais avec tant d'attentions et de précautions qu'il n'y prenait plus que du plaisir.

La mer à l'extérieur s'était faite plus calme, mais continuait de bercer le bateau.

Alors, Ace pensait que ces sensations devaient être comme celles des vagues. Agréables.

_Peut-être que l'océan à ce goût._

Marco poussa un peu plus loin, faisant sortir le jeune de sa douce rêverie.

Il déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres, avant d'accélérer un peu. La respiration du brun s'accéléra. Il ouvrit légèrement les paupières, regardant son amant lui faire l'amour.

Cette vision l'avait toujours satisfait. Il se saisit de son propre membre et recommença à se caresser.

Le blond lui sourit, sûrement amusé de ce qu'il faisait, et entreprit de l'aider, tout en accentuant ses mouvements de vas et viens à l'intérieur de lui.

Ace laissa tomber sa main sur le côté, puisqu'on qu'on lui _offrait_ ce plaisir.

Il oubliait le temps, abandonnait ses souvenirs. Il se concentrait uniquement sur les émotions qui formaient ce brasier incroyable entre le couple.

Et les vagues. Il écoutait le bruit des vagues, aussi.

Il ne sait pas combien de minutes s'écoulèrent comme cela. Nombreuses ou pas, il s'en fichait.

Les doigts qui jouaient sur son sexe le rendaient fou.

Il se sentait partir.

Marco précipita son éjaculation en renforçant soudainement ses coups.

Il sentait un peu de sperme lui couler dessus. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ce genre de situations, mais cela importait peu. Il était submergé par le plaisir.

Son corps se cambra et sa tête partit doucement en arrière. Il se mordait les lèvres, fermait les yeux et tentait de représenter ces sensations dans son esprit.

L'autre, qui comprenait que son orgasme arrivait, releva ses jambes et le pénétra plus violemment.

Ace émit de forts gémissements, entremêlés à sa bave qui coulait autour de sa bouche.

Ses lèvres s'écartèrent, et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

Il hurla.

L'orgasme le foudroyait, prenant possession de chaque parcelle de son corps, anéantissant son esprit.

Il ne pensait à rien. Il n'y arrivait pas.

Même les vagues avaient disparues. Il n'y avait plus que ce blanc si intense qui l'aveuglait, et qui définissait son être.

Tout s'arrêta.

Marco accéléra une dernière fois avant d'éjaculer à son tour.

Il grogna bruyamment, tenant vainement de contenir sa jouissance.

Il ne se retira même pas, les spasmes de l'orgasme le prenaient déjà.

_**Tonight, Tonight  
Tonight, Tonight  
The sound of the waves collide  
The sound of the waves collide  
The sound of the waves collide  
Tonight**_

Plus rien n'avait de sens autour d'eux.

Ils étaient restés là, dans cette position, attendant quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Juste une preuve que tout cela était bien réel.

C'est le son des vagues s'écrasant contre la poupe qui les ramenèrent du paradis.

Marco quitta le si beau corps d'Ace, et se laissa tomber à coté de lui.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, détaillant chacun les pupilles de l'autre, remplies de milliers d'étoiles.

Le blond enlaça son partenaire, tendrement.

L'un contre l'autre, pour toujours, ou presque toujours.

Et la mer faisait encore balancer l'énorme baleine, de gauche à droite, comme pour la faire dormir. La pluie s'était sûrement arrêtée. Pour la nuit, du moins.

_Mais quel goût avait l'océan ?_

* * *

**Une review me ferait très plaisir !**


End file.
